


please don't stop the music

by mitigates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Karaoke, Kenma is undeniably hot, Lapdance, M/M, Oikawa does outfit changes like Lady Gaga, Oikawa in a crop top, Pitch Perfect References, Recreational Drug Use, Strip Tease, alcohol use, no beta we die like daichi, so much music, this is so stupid I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: Classes were out, the streets were packed, and the Unofficial Karaoke Club decided that they needed a night out. The boys all met up, trickling in one by one and two by two, into the private room that was always saved for them. Fueled by too much alcohol, unrelieved sexual tension, and bad decisions: even the shyest of the group would end up serenading somebody else by the end of the night.First on the stage: Tooru Oikawa singing Starlight by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	please don't stop the music

**Author's Note:**

> just a dumb idea i had, this is entirely self indulgent. there's a playlist at the end & some links to my inspo.

It was spring fuckin’ break.

Classes were out, the streets were packed, and the Unofficial Karaoke Club decided that they needed a night out. The boys all met up, trickling in one by one and two by two, into the private room that was always saved for them. Fueled by too much alcohol, unrelieved sexual tension, and bad decisions: even the shyest of the group would end up serenading somebody else by the end of the night.

_ First on the stage: Tooru Oikawa singing Starlight by Taylor Swift _

Oikawa decided to channel his inner Kim Byeongkwan and don a sequin embellished leopard print crop top paired with sleek black skinny jeans. It would look ridiculous on literally any other person but somehow Oikawa with his bleach blonde wig and swaying hips did the job. Yet, he chose a song by the one and only Taylor Swift to start the night.

Oikawa stood in the middle of the stage and faced away from his group of friends, one hand in the air and the other clutching the microphone. He looked over his shoulder sensually as the song began. 

_ I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous tune" _

_ It was the best night, never would forget how we moved _

_ The whole place was dressed to the nines _

_ And we were dancing, dancing, like we're made of starlight _

Whoops were heard from the surrounding men, drinks were sloshed as they were tossed back. Someone smelled suspiciously like very pungent weed and it was not so secretly coming from the corner occupied by Satori Tendou and Koushi Sugawara. Several people had told Tendou  _ not _ to offer Suga  _ anything _ but Tenodu, being Tendou, offered him  _ everything _ . Suga had already swallowed two very potent edibles before sharing the blunt that Tendou had offered him. The last time Suga had gotten high with Tendou during a karaoke night, he ended up with a tattoo of a piece of fried tofu on his asscheek. He fawned over it in the mirror and claimed that his clueless high school crush would  _ definitely _ want to eat him now.

_ We were seventeen and crazy running wild, wild _

Oikawa winked at his own dense high-school-crush-slash-childhood-friend-slash-vice-captain as he sang the words. That night was going to be the night that Oikawa ended up in Hajime Iwaizumi’s lap. He had a plan that involved an overly sensual slow dance to a song of Iwaizumi’s choice. Oikawa’s crop top would have hit the floor by then, ideally.

“Who’s next?” Daichi asked over the music as he glanced at the song choice. He raised an eyebrow and stared at Bokuto. “I assume that was you.

Bokuto grinned, not an ounce of shame in the smile. “You’re fuckin’ right it was! Great choice right? Do you think Akaashi will notice?”

“It would be impossible not to, bro.” An encouraging voice piped up from beside him. “That song choice is perfect.”

“Thanks, Kuroo! 

“What exactly are you trying to get him to notice?” Daichi asked as he eyed Oikawa who was fluttering his eyelashes at Iwaizumi who was more concerned about the condensation on his beer.

“I’m going to do a strip tease!”

Daichi nodded, not quite listening. He snapped his head to the side when Bokuto’s words registered. “I’m sorry- you’re what?”

Kuroo smirked and tugged on the zipper of Bokuto’s sweater to reveal the very very tight sleeveless white tank top underneath. “He has a plan.”

“I have a plan!” Bokuto grinned wider and jumped up as Oikawa finished his song. 

Oikawa was pouting next to Suga and his cloud of smoke, ignoring the sideways glances he was getting from Iwaizumi. He leaned on Suga’s shoulder and started fawning over the ashen-haired man.

  
  


_ Second on the stage: Koutarou Bokuto dancing to Neighbors Know My Name by Trey Songz _

Bokuto kicked off his sneakers and pulled on a pair of dark black boots with a hell that looked impossible to dance in. The sultry intro started as Bokuto took the stage, drawing all eyes to him. He started sliding off his zip up sweater as the first water drop was heard. Bokuto rolled his hips and sang the first lyrics of the song that was very obviously directed toward one man.

_ Soon as we get started makin' love goin' harder hear a (knock knock) knocking on the wall, _

_ And as soon as I go deep, getting it in then again there's a (knock knock) knocking on the wall _

Akaashi’s gunmetal blue eyes were glued to Bokuto as the tall specimen of a man sank down to his knees on the floor. He rolled onto his back and thrust his hips into the air. He rolled back over and slid around the stage on his knees, grinding against the sleek wood. At one point he had his head and shoulders against the floor, his palms pressed against the wood, and his legs gyrating in the air. 

_ The way you scream my name (the way you scream my name) _

_ Whoa, boy the love we made (boy, the love we make) _

_ Gone keep on bangin' on the wall, but nothings gonna change _

_ I bet the neighbors know my name _

Bokuto slid around the floor and stretched into a full split, locking eyes with Akaashi as the song concluded.

“Holy fucking- oh my fuck- I- shit-” Akaashi.exe stopped functioning. 

Kuroo cackled obnoxiously as he pressed two fingers to Akaashi’s chin, closing his mouth. Bokuto lifted his now see through white t-shirt and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He was smiling when he sat next to Akaashi. 

“Hey, Kaashi, did you see that?”

The question didn’t need to be asked as Akaashi was still drooling. Akaashi snatched someone’s half full glass of mojito and downed it. He wiped his mouth and leaped onto Bokuto. 

  
  


_ Third on the stage Koushi Sugawara and Satori Tendou singing Black Widow by Iggy Azalea and Rita Ora _

  
  


Tendou liked to rap, the group learned this when he expertly rapped the Busta Rhymes verse of  _ Look at me Now _ . Suga, as his appearance would suggest, had the voice of an absolute angel. His dance however was comparable to some kind of siren. He proved this as he grinded back against Tendou who was having way too much fun hyping Suga up.

_ I'm gonna love you, until you hate me (right) _

_ And I'm gonna show you (show 'em what? Show 'em what?) _

_ What's really crazy _

_ You should've known better than to mess with me harder (it's all over with now) _

_ I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you, gonna love you, gonna love you _

_ Like a black widow, baby _

Suga was bent in a 90 degree angle, his head nearly hanging upside down as Tendou rapped the lyrics behind him. As Tendou continued, Suga made his way off of the stage and decided Bokuto wasn’t going to be the only one scoring that night. Daichi’s eyes were wide and his face was flushed as Suga swung a bare leg over Daich’s thighs, Suga’s high-waisted shorts riding high on his hips.

_ You used to be, thirsty for me (right) _

_ But now you wanna be set free _

_ This is the web, web that you weave _

_ So, baby now rest in peace (it's all over with now) _

Suga crooned as he rolled his body against Daichi’s, Tendou easily evolving into the world's best hype man from a few feet away. The song ended with Suga pressed against Daichi.

“Hey- Daichi. Sawamura. Daichi Sawamura. You like me right?”

Daichi nodded dumbly, unable to use proper words.

“Good because you’re taking me home after this.”

Daichi’s head bobbed in agreement. “You could literally tell me to do anything to me right now and I’d do it.”

“Oh Daichi, never give me that much power.” Suga giggled, lopped his arms around Daichi’s neck.

“Take it. Take it all.” Daichi murmured, still entranced by the man’s heat pressed against his check.

“Alright, alright- enough of that.” Kuroo groaned as he grabbed the mic. “Who was next?”

“That’d be us!”

  
  


_ Fourth on the stage Issei Matsukawa and Takahiro Hanamaki singing Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado and Timbaland _

  
  


Performances by the meme team meant watching the two of the dry humping on the stage for a solid three minutes. Matsukawa liked to suck on Hanamaki’s neck as he sang, he would look like he was attacked by an angry octopus by the end of it. This song would not be different. Nobody else knew how they managed it as they always sang duets quickly switching back and forth. 

_ You might be the type if i play my cards right, I’ll find out by the end of the night _

_ You expect me to just let you hit it, but will you still respect me if you get it? _

_ All I can do is try, give me one chance. What’s the problem? I don’t see no ring on your hand _

Their bodies were flush against each other and somehow they still sounded absolutely marvelous on the mic , their sultry voices blending together easily. 

“This is like a peep show.” Suga commented from his spot on Daichi’s lap, his hands shoved up the dark-haired boy’s shirt. “We should do a duet too, Daichi!”

Daichi nodded, having lost all sense of whatever sense he had prior to Suga casually feeling him up in the middle of a roomful of people and him casually allowing it. 

_ Promiscuous girl, wherever you are, I’m all alone and it’s you that I want- _

_ Promiscuous boy, you already know that I’m all yours, what you waiting for? _

Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s shirts were peeled off, by each other of course, and they were flung into the crowd of cheering young adults. Mattsun’s hand was jammed into Makki’s back pocket, his other holding the microphone that was pressed against his chest. Their performance felt like something that should probably be happening in their bedroom.

_ Wait- I don’t mean no harm, I can see you with my t-shirt on _

_ I can see you with nothing on, feeling on me before you bring that on- _

As the meme team did with most songs, one of them forgot the words and they started furiously making out in the middle of the stage. Hanamaki jumped up and wrapped his legs around his boyfriends, Matsukawa caught him as he dropped the mic. They disappeared into a corner that wasn’t quite dark enough to hide what they were doing.

“Now that that porno is over, who wants next?” Suga asked, holding the mic he had somehow gotten a hold of.

  
  


_ Fifth on the stage Tetsurou Kuroo singing Watermelon Sugar by Harry Styles _

  
  


“Me, me, me!” Kuroo snatched it and sauntered up to the stage. “This is for Kenma. I’m not going to beat around the bush- Kenma, I desperately want to fuck you- also like, kiss you and date you and- yup.”

The scowl that crossed Kenma’s face would have killed Kuroo on sight if Kuroo had enough leftover confidence to even glance at him. That, however, was not the case.

_ Tastes like strawberries on a summer evenin' _

_ And it sounds just like a song _

_ I want more berries, and that summer feelin' _

_ It's so wonderful and warm _

Kenma rolled his eyes as Kuroo started alluding to the forbidden fruit that Harry Styles was not being slick about referring to. Kuroo was quiet at first, gradually getting louder and more into the strange song choice as Kenma crossed his arms across the room. However, Kuroo’s goal was completed because Kenma’s golden cat-like eyes were on his, following his lips as he sang along.

_ I just wanna taste it, I just wanna taste it _

_ Watermelon sugar high _

Kenma raised an eyebrow as Kuroo’s voice cracked at the word  _ strawberries _ . Kuroo was sweating now, tugging at the collar of his shirt as he gazed back at Kenma. Kenma tilted his head slightly and tapped his fingers against his thigh. The song couldn’t end fast enough for Kuroo. He dropped hte mic in Suga’s lap and high-tailed it the fuck out of there, yelling something about getting another round of drinks even though they had table service.

The next song started before anybody had a chance to question Kuroo’s frantic gay panic.

_ Sixth on the stage Wakatoshi Ushijima singing wish you were gay by Billie Eilish _

Ushijima had never participated in karaoke and everyone assumed it was for the same reason Bokuto only danced, he couldn’t sing. However, that was clearly not the case as Ushijima’s deep voice mimicked Billie Eilish’s soft one. 

_ I just wanna make you feel okay but all you do is look the other way _

_ I can't tell you how much I wish I didn't wanna stay, I just kinda wish you were gay _

“Oh fuck a duck Wakatoshi, I’m so fucking gay! I’m- god, do I need to tattoo a rainbow on my forehead? I’m the gayest fucking thing you’ll ever meet, baby boy!” 

_ To spare my pride, to give your lack of interest, an explanation _

_ Don't say I'm not your type, just say that I'm not your preferred sexual orientation _

_ I'm so selfish, but you make me feel helpless _

“Wakatoshi baby, I will literally lick your boot if you told me to. I cannot be more clear.”

Ushijima continued the song, seemingly oblivious to Tendou’s pleading. Tendou pressed his fingers into his eyes and sucked on the last of the blunt he was holding. He downed a shot and marched up to the stage, yanking the microphone from Ushijima’s fingers.

_ You’re so gay nd you don’t even like boys _

_ No you don’t even like, you don’t even like _

_ You don’t even like boys _

“Is this a...riff off?” Suga whispered the words in mock adoration, prompting loud laughter from both Kuroo and Oikawa.

_ Secretly you're so amused that nobody understands you _

_ I'm so mean cause I cannot get you outta your head _

_ I'm so angry cause you'd rather MySpace instead _

_ I can't believe I fell in love with someone that wears more makeup than- _

Tendou sang and Ushijima listened carefully, his facial expression morphing at the words he assumed were directed toward him. His mouth was set in a thin line as Tendou continued singing, finishing the song with a flourish a couple of minutes later.

“I do not wear makeup, Satori. You only wear cruelty free products that are recyclable and those are hard to find.” 

Tendou snorted out a laugh and threw his arms around the bigger man. “You’re so gay-”

“Yes, is that a problem? I hope not, considering that we are dating.” Ushijima returned to his seat in confusion.

Oikawa stared, jaw dropped. “Wait- is everyone here dating someone except me?” He screeched the words as he walked over to take the mic back. “I hate every-fucking-person here.”

“When did you do a costume change?” Suga asked as he admired the crisp white long sleeve dress shirt Oikawa had changed into that had a black halter pair of suspenders strapped over it. He was wearing tight black shorts that were purposefully tight around his hips.

Oikawa lifted his nose in the air and crooked a finger at Suga. “Our turn.”

_ Seventh on the stage Tooru Oikawa and Koushi Sugawara singing The Heart Wants What it Want by Selena Gomez _

_ You got me sippin' on something, I can't compare to nothing _

_ I've ever known, I'm hoping that after this fever I'll survive _

While Mattsun and Makki were violently provocative, Oikawa and Suga were incredibly sensual. They moved as one and harmonized together expertly. 

_ I know I’m acting a bit crazy, strung out- a little bit hazy _

_ Hand over heart, i’m praying that I’m gonna make it out alive _

Iwaizumi couldn’t help his staring anymore. He also decided against trying to hide it, the multiple beers he had lowering his inhibitions just enough to not have any shame. He leaned forward, his elbows digging into his knees as he watched. Daichi, on the other side of the room, was in no better state.

Oikawa’s lithe body was pressed against the stage, Suga straddling him as he sang and ground against the taller boy. Oikawa lifted his hips, lifting Suga as well, until Suga rolled off of his body. His hips were dangerously close to Oikawa’s face as their eyes were on their respective targets.

“Fucking god.” Iwaizumi muttered as he blindly reached three different times for his half empty beer.

_ The bed's getting cold and you're not here, the future that we hold is so unclear _

_ But I'm not alive until you call and I'll bet the odds against it all _

_ Save your advice 'cause I won't hear. You might be right but I don't care _

_ There's a million reasons why I should give you up, but the heart wants what it wants _

Iwaizumi threw his head back and groaned.

Suga, now sitting next to him after having pulled Daichi over, nudged him. “He has another one for you.”

Iwaizumi looked up and gaped at Oikawa who had managed to change outfits yet again. “How the fuck- Oh god, are those heels?”

Oikawa had switched into a tight black cropped long sleeve top and matching black leggings that exposed a wide sliver of skin between the two articles of clothing. He had hooked up a mic that he didn’t have to hold as he started gliding across the stage to what Iwaizumi considered to be the dumbest song alive.

  
  


_ Eighth on the stage Tooru Oikawa singing E.T. by Katy Perry ft Kanye West _

  
  


Oikawa rolled his chest, thrust his hips, and landed in a full split in the middle of the stage.

_ Kiss me, kiss me- Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison _

_ Take me, take me- Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction _

_ Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extraterrestrial _

Iwaizumi couldn’t even gather enough energy to roll his eyes as Oikawa decided he was going to personify sex on the stage. By the time the song ended, he wasn’t sure which of them was sweating more. Oikawa plopped down next to Suga and pretended he didn’t notice Iwaizumi’s reaction. His nail beds suddenly became very interesting.

“I want to sing a love song!” 

  
  


_ Ninth on the stage Shouyou Hinata singing Lay It All On Me by Ed Sheeran _

_ All alone as you look through the door, nothing left to see _

_ If it hurts and you can't take no more: lay it all on me _

“I’m going to vomit.” Oikawa announced with a dramatic gag. He turned to see Kageyama watching Hinata with wide adoring eyes. Oikawa rolled his and started pouting again. The night was not going how he wanted it to go. Hinata also had the voice of a fucking angel as he stared directly at Kageyama while he sang.

“Can’t you stop them, other Captain?” Oikawa whined as he nudged Daichi with his elbow.

“Nuhuh.” Daichi responded quietly. His eyes were closed and his head was rolled back. Suga was simply sitting in his lap, unmoving. His hands were even in view, Daichi was just done for.

_ If you’re scared when you’re out on your own, just remember me _

_ ‘Cause I won’t let you go, let alone, lay it all on me _

“This is fucking adorable and I can’t stand it.” Suga said with a laugh. “I bet Kageyama goes next-”

Kageyama was already headed toward the stage with a second mic before Suga could finish his sentence. His laughter dissolved into stifled giggles as Kageyama started some kind of mash-up.

  
  


_ Ninth/Tenth on the stage Tobio Kageyama singing I’m Yours by Alessia Cara _

_ ‘Cause I’ve had my heart broken before  _

_ And I promise i would never let me hurt anymore _

_ But I tore down my walls and opened my doors _

_ And made room for one- so baby I’m yours _

“Where in the fuck is Anna Kendrick and how is this the next Pitch Perfect?” Suga managed to say despite copious amounts of laughter. 

Oikawa and Tendou joined in on the laughter as the two of them continued the most disorganized mash-up that was somehow the best duet of the night.

“Next!”

“When the fuck did Kuroo get back?” Daichi muttered, finally returning to join the party.

“And why is he carrying Kenma?” Suga observed.

“I didn’t even notice Kenma leave.” Mattsun called from a different dark corner.

  
  


_ Eleventh on the stage Hajime Iwaizumi singing Shame on You by Skylar Grey _

  
  


Oikawa had both eyebrows raised as his best-friend got on the stage, Iwaizumi’s free hand shoved into his front pocket. They met eyes for half a second before quickly looking away. Iwaizumi had sang exactly once before and it was exactly 3 minutes and 27 seconds before he passed out for the night. His voice was drowned out by everyone else so Oikawa didn’t really remember it.

When Iwaizumi started singing a song about how Oikawa should be ashamed for  _ being so beautiful _ , he realized he was going to die that night. He was going to melt into the floor and  _ die _ .

_ It should be illegal to be as handsome as you are _

_ You should be locked up so you can’t break nobody else’s heart _

_ ‘Cause you steal the beauty from the whole rest of the world- _

_ What you do to me, you could kill a guy _

Oikawa was flushed from his cheeks to his chest and it wasn’t from the abundant amount of dancing he had been participating in. Iwaizumi was gazing at him so fondly that it made his chest tight.

“Fucking finally.” Makki shouted from behind his boyfriend. 

_ Shame on you, because of you, the sun never looked so dull _

_ Shame on you, because of you, the flowers aren’t as colorful _

_ Shame on you, because of you, there’s nothing special ‘bout a waterfall _

_ Shame on you for being so beautiful _

Oikawa’s lip parted as Iwaizumi stepped closer to him with each line until he was kneeling on the floor in front of Oikawa. Oikawa was simply just horny before and now he was horny and touched. Granted, what he wanted was to be touched while horny but he would take whatever Iwaizumi was willing to give. Iwaizumi stayed in that position in front of Oikawa until the song was finished, the last few lyrics doing something to Oikawa.

_ You're the only thing that's beautiful _

_ The only thing that's beautiful _

Oikawa started sobbing and Iwaizumi glared at him. “Shittykawa, you’re so annoying.” He rolled his eyes, gripped Oikawa’s face, and kissed that slobbering mess of a man.

“ _ Please _ put me out of my mystery.” Kuroo groaned as he ran his fingers through Kenma’s hair, pretending like he wasn’t preparing to be an actual slave for the younger boy.

  
  


_ Twelfth on the stage Keiji Akaashi singing S&M by Rihanna  _

  
  


Bokuto gazed at the stage, sweat dripping down his neck, as Akaashi emerged in an outfit that was probably supplied by Oikawa and should probably be illegal. It was strappy and fishnet and was that a see-through shirt? Oh god-

_ Na na na, come on _

_ Na na na, come on _

Akaashi sang aggressively but ethereally, his body dipping low on the stage into a squat as he held on to Bokuto’s gaze.

_ I may be bad but I’m perfectly good at it _

_ Sex in the air, I don’t care- I love the smell of it _

_ Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me- _

  
  


_ Twelfth/Thirteenth on the stage Koutarou Bokuto ft Tetsurou Kuroo singing Let’s Talk About Sex by Salt-N-Pepa _

  
  


_ Let’s talk about sex, baby, let's talk about you and me _

_ Let’s talk about all the good things and the bad things that maybe _

_ Lets talk about sex (alright) _

_ Lets talk about sex (a little bit, a little bit) _

_ Lets talk about sex, baby _

Kuroo provided support from the opposite end of the stage, leaning over Kenma who he had carried with him. Akaashi cut in again and Suga started squealing gleefully.

“IT’S A RIFF-OFF!”

  
  


_ (Back to) Twelfth on the stage Akaashi Keiji singing I’ll Make Love to You by Boys II Men _

  
  


_ Baby, all through the night, I’ll make love to you _

_ Like you want me too and I- _

In perfect coordination that looked suspiciously preplanned, Ushijima cut in with his baritone voice from where he sat underneath Tendou. 

  
  


_ Twelfth/Thirteenth/Fourteenth on the stage Wakatoshi Ushijima singing Feels Like The First Time by Foreigner _

  
  


_ And I guess it's just the woman in you that brings out the man in me _

_ I know I can't help myself, you’re all in the world to me _

_ It feels like the first time, it feels like the very first time _

The riff-off descended into Tendou’s rapping alongside Kuroo and Bokuto’s backup harmonizing. Akaashi’s back was pressed against Bokuto’s chest, his hips moving in a slow circle as the owl-haired man struggled to keep up with the page of the song. Suga finished the song from the space he was occupying in Daichi’s lap. 

  
  


_ Fifteenth on the Stage Daichi Sawamura, Hajime Iwaizumi, Kuroo Tetsurou, and Takahiro Hanamaki singing Steal My Girl by One Direction _

  
  


Daichi attached a mic to his ear and pointed directly at Suga who was howling with laughter up until that moment.

_ He been my king since we were sixteen _

We want the same things, we dream the same dreams, alright

Kuroo crooned to Kenma next, emotion taking hold of his normally unwavering voice because it turns out that after confessing his thought-to-be unrequited feelings for his childhood friend: Kuroo was as much of a blubbering mess as Oikawa (who was still sniffling in the back).

_ I got it all ‘cause he is the one _

_ His mum calls me love, his dad calls me son, alright _

Kenma sighed and rolled his eyes.

Kuroo and Daichi sang the next line together before Iwaizumi jumped in with the chorus. 

_ Everybody wanna steal my guy, everybody wanna take his heart away _

_ Couple billion in the whole wide world, find another one 'cause he belongs to me _

Oikawa was sobbing again, even as Bokuto and Mattsun jostled his shoulders to get him to look up. Mattsun winked at his boyfriend as Makki sauntered over to him, offering the next few lines.

_ Kisses like cream, his walk is so mean _

_ And every jaw drops when he’s in those jeans, alright _

Mattsun accentuated the words with a slap on Makki’s ass, his hand against the denim fabric nearly echoing in the small room. Kuroo was already getting choked up as he tried to continue singing to Kenma.

_ I don’t exist if I-if I don’t have- have him _

_ The sun doesn’t shi-i-ine, the world doesn’t turn, alright _

Only someone like Kenma could pull off a look of complete disgust coupled with absolute adoration. It was disgusting. Iwaizumi popping up with the chorus again was even worse because he was so close to Oikawa that you could hear Oikawa’s pathetic sniffling through Iwaizumi’s mic.

Suga started howling again, wiping tears from his eyes. “This is pathetic! Let’s take a hint from Hinata and Kageyama and get the fuck out of here.”

Daichi stopped in the middle of his sentence to glance around. “Wait- they left?”

“Sometime during Akaashi’s strip tease.” Kuroo responded with wet sounding raucous laughter. 

“ _ God _ Kuro, get a hold of yourself.” Kenma hissed as Kuroo plasted himself to Kenma’s body, tightly wrapping his arms around his narrow waist.

“I’m not drunk enough for this.” Tendou chimed in, grabbing Ushijima’s hand and leading him out of the room.

“Please stop crying Oikawa, I think Iwaizumi returns your feelings. If not, Tendou and I are open to having you join us.” Ushijima casually blurted out the words as they exited the room. Tendou’s loud laughter could barely be heard over the furious string of curse words that left Iwaizumi’s mouth.

“You- fucking- fuck- fucker- piece of- fuck-” Iwaizumi’s words were muffled as Oikawa tried to keep him from going after that tank of a man. Iwaizumi ended up on the floor with Oikawa straddling him, his thighs tight around Iwaizumi’s torso to keep him from moving.

“I hope this room is soundproof.” Suga announced as he picked up the mic for one last song. “Daichi, let me give you a lap dance!”

“Absolutely not-” Daichi was already being dragged to the stage, his apprehension ignored. 

“Oh, me too!” Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi to the stage.

Four chairs were produced and in them sat: a very embarrassed Daichi, a stewing Iwaizumi, an overly aroused Mattsun, and a confused Kuroo. The eyes of Akaashi, Suga, and Oikawa were stuck on Kenma as he pulled off his oversized hoodie to reveal the sleeveless unitard he was wearing. 

“Wh-at is that?” Kuroo croaked, his voice failing him.

  
  


_ Sixteenth on the stage Kenma Kozume, Koushi Sugawara, Tooru Oikawa, and Takahiro Hanamaki dancing to Bed by J. Holiday _

  
  


Each of them focused on the man sitting in front of them, eyes glued to each other. 

_ I wanna put my fingers thru your hair, wrap me up in your legs _

_ And love you till your eyes roll back _

_ I'm tryin to put you to bed, bed, bed. I'mma put you to bed, bed, bed _

_ Then I'ma rock your body, turn you over _

_ Love is war I'm your soldier- _

Somewhere during the song, Mattsun and Makki had completely disappeared. Daichi had fallen out of his chair and was covering his face and Suga pressed his ass against his hips. Oikawa was nearly naked, only wearing a pair of tight black shorts that weren’t leaving a single thing to the imagination. Kuroo was slack jawed and sweating as he stared up at Kenma. 

Kenma rolled his body expertly, his knees hitting the floor and he copied a move Bokuto had done earlier. He thrust his hips against the floor all while looking up at Kuroo who was biting too hard on his bottom lip. Kenma rose up and laid across Kuroo’s lap, supporting himself using abdominal muscles neither of them realized he had. He swung around, facing away from Kuroo, he leaned forward until his hands were planted against the stage and his ass was directly in Kuroo face.

“Kenma- for fucks sake-” Kuroo was writhing beneath him, trying his hardest not to move and ruin what was happening because it was sure to be a dream.

Kenma turned around again, lowering himself until he straddled Kuroo. He gripped Kuroo’s shoulders and rolled against him as the song ended.

The other men in the room had stopped all ministrations to watch Kenma move. Kenma stared at Kuroo for a moment before shrugging slightly and pulling his sweater back on.

“THAT’S IT?” Kuroo screeched.

**Author's Note:**

> Featured Music:  
> Starlight - Taylor Swift  
> Neighbors Know my Name - Trey Songz  
> Black Widow - Iggy Azalea ft Rita Ora  
> Promiscuous - Nelly Furtado ft Timbaland  
> Watermelon Sugar - Harry Styles  
> wish you were gay - Billie Eilish  
> Ur so Gay - katy perry  
> The heart wants what it wants - selena gomez  
> ET - katy perry  
> Lay It All On Me - Ed Sheeran  
> I’m Yours - Alessia Cara  
> Shame on You - skylar grey  
> Riff-off - Pitch Perfect 1  
> Steal My Girl - One Direction
> 
> For the dancing, these are my reference videos :')  
> Bokuto:  
> https://youtu.be/WWjVsqGJ-cs?t=319
> 
> Suga/Oikawa:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zX3LEcoAP-k
> 
> Kenma:  
> https://youtu.be/GcL8IJFvn1Y?t=219


End file.
